


My Type

by tsukkiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Sweet and simple, very simple straightforward romance imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiangel/pseuds/tsukkiangel
Summary: in which you and kei forgo actually studying and instead discuss the finer things in life: your type and who you’re crushing on
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	My Type

Study sessions with Tsukishima was always a safe bet. He was smart, and he could be serious and no nonsense when he wanted to. Key word when he wanted to. It didn’t help when you weren’t in the studying mood either. Today was one of those days, and as you laid upside down on his bed, with your head dangling off, he was starting to lose the battle against his own desire to just forget about preparing for the upcoming math quiz and join your lazy self.

You however, were having a blast trying to check out your studious friend without him teasing you for your insistent staring, despite the fact that the best view you’re getting is occasional glances at his profile, but mostly just the back of his head. It’s difficult not to stare at a guy who’s so cute, even if he was one of your closet friends. So far, you settled with admiring him during the few times you have together where he isn’t hyper aware of your presence, ready to playfully mock you at any moment. Like now, with his nose in a book, and headphones on.

Quietly he stood up from his desk, and closed the textbook that was hurting his brain. With a deep sigh, the blonde plopped on the bed next to you, and swung his too long legs over so they landed square on your abdomen, knocking the breath out of you.

“OW…Tsukki what was that for,” You asked half heartedly, considering how you could barely breathe. Ignoring your query, he motioned for you to sit up. After readjusting so that you both had each other’s feet in your laps (with Kei’s legs being very bent) the two of you shared a brief moment of silence before you forced a break. “Sooooooo?”

“Sooooooo what?” He mimicked

“So why’d you stop studying”

“I wanted to try being brainless like you,” He said while slapping your calf. “I get it now, it’s kinda fun”

“Funny, but I’m not being brainless. I’m actually thinking about a very, very serious subject,”

“Yeah? What’s that?” The middle blocker sat up, his figure looming over yours in a superficial attempt to intimidate you into answering.

“Boys!” Now that got Tsukishima’s attention. He had hoped that your little obsession staring problem was reserved for only him.

“Do you have someone that you like? Who’s the poor guy.” With that he leaned back, giving himself a standoffish look, one that read I don’t even care who you like.

“I mean, sort of. I definitely have a type of guy I’m into, and there just so happens to be someone who maybe, just maybe fits that criteria,” His icy hot nature worked it’s intended affect, because he got you flustered over a stupid question, which was making you ramble out your answer “You know the only times I really like a guy is when he has multiple features I like. You know? Can’t just be a one and done type of guy, I like them well rounded. If he’s nice, smart, tall, cute, and plays a sport…” you begin to trail off while thinking of the guy right in front of you.

“I’m not nice” Well that statement snapped you back to your thoughts.

“Who said I was talking about you?” You retorted quickly, hoping your little lie would appease him. It failed.

“Well for my type, I certainly don’t like liars,”

“So suddenly we’re talking about you?”

“With those descriptors you mentioned, weren’t we always talking about me?” Ah, his arrogance made a sudden reappearance, masking his second of insecurity. His signature smirk helped cover it up too. But you knew better than that, being friends with Kei for so long allowed you to pick up on the times he was poking fun and the times he was serious, and it seemed like this time it was the latter.

This gave your confidence a sudden resurgence. “So what if I was talking about you?” Hoping your question came out more teasing than serious, you bore into his brief moment of genuine interest.

“You better be, no other guy should have to deal with your dumbass”

Now it was your turn to slap his calf. “Hey! Any guy would be lucky to get stuck with my dumbass!”

“Damn right I am,” He uttered under his breath

“Huh?” You weren’t sure if that was a word, or the rest of your air leaving your lungs.

“Maybe you are my type, in spite of your stupidity,” He had to be pulling your leg (metaphorically this time).

You didn’t even know if you should smile or frown - maybe take a page out of his book and leer at him. “Kei…what are you saying?”

“Come on, you don’t just stare at your friend’s like that. I know you feel the same way about me,” His legs starting moving back and forth, playfully kicking you, the smirk returned with full force. “If you admit it, I won’t tease you for staring at me all day today instead of focusing on the oh so interesting calc assignment.”

“You could tell?” You could feel your face start to burn with embarrassment

“You’re not exactly subtle. Now come on, I wanna hear it,” Grabbing your hands they sat limp at your sides, he pulled you more upright, so that your faces were only inches apart “Kei, I have a big fat crush on you,” he said while imitating your voice. “Make it quick too, or I might change my mind on what my type is.”

Just thinking about emitting those words made the heat on your face only worse, but his seemingly empty threat still loomed over you. “I have a…” Closing your eyes, you decided to be honest with your confession, even if you thought he was only mocking you. “I really do like you Tsukki,” It was a good thing you hesitated after opening your eyes before staring into his, otherwise you would’ve missed the red flush that enveloped his ears and neck. Still, with those words, he pulled you into a tight hug; your legs getting even more tangled up in the sudden rush, and as his mouth found its way to the shell of your ear, you could hardly hear him whisper…

“I like you too,”


End file.
